Secrets on Our Lips
by Nodoubtaboutit18
Summary: What should have happened after the bath tub scene between Bo & Tamsin. One shot. (for now)


**a/n: One shot. My idea of the events that should of happened after the bath tub scene in 3x12. Much love, enjoy. **

**Tamsin**: [_drunk_] Where do you get off being so perfect? You think you've seen everything and then you see you.

**Bo**: I'm alright, but I'm not perfect.

**Tamsin**: [_leans close to her_] Yes you are. To me you are. Your eyes are both brown and blue.

**Bo**: [_whispers_] Tamsin, what are you doing?

**Tamsin**: [_touches Bo's chest_] Your heart is both strong and gentle. You're virtuous. Yet you're a Succubus. You shouldn't be.

**Bo**: Be what?

**Tamsin**: Be real. Be here.

"I guess I'll see you at the Dal then?" Bo narrowed her eyes and watched a drenched Tamsin leave the room.

Tamsin didn't say a word as she left the shocked Succubus in her bathtub. Bo sat in the bathtub puzzled at the events that just unfolded before her...more like on her. Her and Tamsin have never been that close. Well, there was that brief kissed that they shared. Bo touched her lips at the sudden flash of memory.

Bo splashed at the bubbles in the bathtub. She leaned her head back on the cold porcelain and tried to shake herself out of her thoughts. Because the only thoughts that racked her pretty little brain was the words Tamsin said, "you shouldn't be. Be real. Be here." _What the fuck did she mean by that? _Bo pressed her eyes shut and decided it was time to hop out of the bathtub. She was going to the Dal, where she knew she would be able to find that blonde Valkyrie.

Quickly, Bo dried herself off and threw on a pair of leather pants and a revealing tank top. She decided she needed to look good for some reason, so she made sure her hair was perfectly placed. Her long black hair was completely down and straight. She looked at herself in the mirror and poked her chest where Tamsin's finger just was. Her finger lightly traced the spot as she stared at herself in the mirror replaying the Valkyrie's words in her head, "your heart is both strong and gentle." Bo quickly shook herself out of her mind. _Time to head to the Dal. _

**the Dal - 11pm**

There was a decent sized crowd in the Dal tonight. Then again it was a Thursday night and Trick always had a beer special today. Bo gave Trick a head nod and walked towards the bar. She didn't look for the blonde just yet. "Hey Trickster."

"What? Are you Kenzi now?" Trick shook his head as he took a rag inside of a glass beer mug.

Bo just let out a laugh, "What I can't come up with nicknames? But everyone else can?" Bo hopped on the stool, "beer me."

"Make that two." The Valkyrie's voice emerged from behind Bo. She pressed her chest against Bo's back as she placed the cash for both drinks on the bar for Trick.

"Oh Tamsin, you don't-" 

"I know I don't, Succubus. But fuck take a drink when a girl is offering one." The girl shook her head, rolled her eyes, and then topped off her current drink and set her empty bottle on the bar.

Bo was thinking that was kind of bitchy of me to not accept a free drink. "You're right Tam Tam. Thank you." She smiled and held up her bottle and waited for the blonde to clink the bottles together.

Tamsin smirked as she pushed their bottles together and then took a swig of that delicious cold beer. She made a satisfying "ahh" noise after the first two sips, then wiped off her mouth with the sleeve of her red leather jacket.

"How much have you had to drink tonight Valkyrie?" Bo narrowed her eyes at the girl standing next to her.

The blonde laughed, "what are you my mother? Let's shoot some pool." She didn't wait for the Succubus to respond. Tamsin proceeded to strut over to the pool table where two men were playing. Bo watched from the bar as Tamsin leered over at them intimidating them away from the table. "Yo! Succubus, free table!" The drunk Valkyrie pointed with a pool stick in her hand.

The brunette grabbed her drink off the table and walked towards Tamsin. "So care to wager a bet?" Bo smirked as she fingered the cloth on the pool table.

As the blonde was chalking her pool stick she pushed out her hip and chuckled, "Yeah? What do you think I could ever want from you?"

"Well...if I win I want to know what the fuck happened in the tub." She crossed her arms and stared directly into Tamsin's eyes.

As Tamsin was setting up the balls on the pool table Bo interjected, "hey aren't stripes not supposed to touch solids?"

Tamsin looked over her shoulder at Bo and didn't change what she was doing, "what the fuck do you care?"

Bo leaned over her barely gazing her back with her chest and she knows the Valkyrie felt her hardened nipples touch her when she felt the girl shudder, "Cause I want to win." She whispered as she grabbed the ball out of the blonde's hand and organized it in the proper way.

"Fine. If do it yourself then Succubus." Tamsin pushed herself off the pool table and walked around to the other side, "I get to break then." She took another swig of her beer and then smirked.

After Bo finished queuing up the table she held her hand over the billiard balls, "wait wait, what are your terms if you win?"

"You'll find out." The blonde shot her the classic smirk she holds and then broke. Three solids went in the pockets at once. "Ha. You sure about that bet?"

Bo shook her head, yes. "Don't underestimate me." Her eyes blazed blue for a mere second as a warning.

"Ooooh." Tamsin waved her hands in the air like she was surrendering, "I'm shaking in my boots." She downed the rest of her bottle and as she started walking towards the bar she said, "you do know I play pool with Dyson like almost every night."

"Yeah, yeah. Beginners luck." Bo said as she bent over the pool table and wiggled her tight behind.

Tamsin bit her lip as she watched the beautiful sight before her. Bo bending over the pool table slowly wiggling her ass as she concentrated on making the shot. She walked around the table to look at Bo's face because her ass was too distracting. Tamsin stood there slowly losing grip of the drink in her hand as she stared at the front of Bo. All she saw was the massive amount of cleavage showing. Her perky perfect breasts were spilling over her tight tank top as she practically mounted the table for her turn. Bo looked up after she finally hit the ball and watched it enter the pocket, "you can stop drooling Valkyrie."

Caught in the act, she tried to cover it up, "whatever I was just in shock that you actually made a ball in." Bo tried for her second shot but missed. She saw the glow in Tamsin's eyes that she was convinced this game was a guaranteed win for her.

Trick rushed up to the pool table and interrupted Tamsin's shot, "Sorry to interrupt girls but Bo I need to leave."

"What why? Is everything okay?" She placed her pool stick down on a nearby table, "Do I need to go with?"

Trick shook his head and cupped his hands together, "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you could close this place down and lock up tonight. I need to go help a longtime friend."

Bo placed her hand on Trick's shoulder, "of course I will. You don't even have to ask, I've got your back. Where are you going?"

The short man handed over the keys as he spoke, "overseas, I'll be gone for a few days. You think you-"?

"I'm on it. This place will be under my watch." Bo smiled and gave Trick a peck on the cheek, "be safe."

Tamsin hit another ball into the pocket, "You know I only have like one more ball left then the eight ball, so better start beggin to get out of a bet with a Valkyrie."

The brunette laughed, "you know you scare me?"

Tamsin smiled, "I know I do." She lowered her head. She sometimes disliked her nature, because she knew she was naturally intimidating.

"Hold this game for a second, Tam." Bo strutted to the bar and walked behind it. She poured herself a shot of vodka then jumped on top of the bar, "hey hey attention!" The chatter continued and Bo got a little pissed, "hey attention!" Bo did her best whistle and the whole room turned towards her.

_God she looks so amazingly beautiful up there_. Tamsin thought. She forced herself to down the rest of her bottle for thinking thoughts like that.

"The Dal is now closing. Family emergency, everybody out!" The crowd laughed and continued to drink their booze and chatter. The Valkyrie was pissed no one in the room respected the Succubus. The blonde girl charged up on top of the bar next to Bo. "HEY YOU FUCKERS!" The crowd immediately looked over at the two gorgeous girls standing on top of the bar, "Get the fuck out."

The crowd dispersed and some of the people flicked Tamsin off as they left. The girl enjoyed every second of it. Pissing people off was fun for her. "Thanks Tamsin." Bo said softly as they hopped off the counter. Bo followed the last person out and locked the door behind them.

"Don't go thanking me just yet. We have a game to finish Succubus." She chuckled and went back to the betting table.

Bo walked over with two shots of vodka for them. "Here is to the best man winning."

"Woman." The Valkyrie said and then felt the alcohol burn down her throat.

They were both down to the eight ball. "You think your slick Succubus, don't even come near me."

"I'm offended you think I'd cheat by charming you!" Bo stomped her boots on the ground and the blonde was distracted for a simple second as she watched her breasts bounce.

"It's in your nature. You're a sex demon." Tamsin retorted.

Bo shook her head, "what happened to me being a virtuous succubus? Hmm?" The alcohol was running warm through her veins.

Tamsin grew quiet. She didn't want to explain herself. She didn't want to tell Bo that she found her to be one of the most fascinating, beautiful creatures she's ever encountered in her many lifetimes.

"Not so talkative now are we Tam Tam?" Bo smirked and ran her finger down the mahogany.

"Fuck!" Tamsin shouted as she missed the eight ball in the pocket by an inch. She was so pissed she broke her pool stick on her leg. Bo was set up for the perfect shot. If she missed this she would be surprised.

Bo smiled as she bent over the table and eyed the eight ball. She flicked her eyes up at Tamsin and caught her staring down her top. Her eyes flickered blue for a second, because the way Tamsin was staring at her turned her on…

"Good thing you broke that stick because you won't be needing it."

"Don't get so cocky yet. You haven't made the shot." She stood there arms crossed.

Bo took her sweet time measuring out the shot and then with the flick of the pool stick the eight ball was inside the pocket and Bo was jumping up and down in excitement. "I did it! I did it!"

This moment brought Tamsin back to the awakening when she couldn't resist the urge to run up and kiss her on those amazing lips. Tamsin ran over to Bo and stopped her from jumping up and down in gloating by placing her lips onto the Succubus. The blonde bit Bo's lip as she left her luscious lips. Bo was extremely turned on. Her chest rapidly fell. She could feel the sexual tension emulating from the Valkyrie, why didn't she ever feel this before?

"So before you start asking questions Succubus…"

The Valkyrie was cut off by Bo rushing up to her lips and kissing her forcefully. Bo backed the blonde against a support beam in the Dal and extracted some of her Chi during their smooch. Tamsin pushed the girl off, "did I say you can take?" She smirked as she panted, both girls still pressed up against each other.

Tamsin was the first to speak, "I've never met anyone like in my many many lifetimes."

Bo panted with her forehead still pressed against the blonde, "I'm not that great." Bo started to pull away but the blonde forced her to stay. She ran her finger down Bo's collar bone and stopped over her heart again, "your heart is so strong and gentle. You shouldn't be real." Tamsin lowered her head in sadness.

"Tam, look at me," Bo lifted her chin up with her index finger, "you are more alive than anyone I've ever met." She leaned in and kissed her gently. Tamsin continued to deepen the kiss by licking Bo's bottom lip to gain entrance into her mouth. The blonde slowly walked them towards the pool table and Bo instinctually hopped on, never breaking the kiss.

Bo shrugged off Tamsin's jacket and she topped the brunette on the table. The sexual energy was flowing hard inside this room. Bo couldn't help herself. She was being pulled into the girl on top of her, literally and metaphorically. Bo bit Tamsin's bottom lip before breaking away for air, "can I juice you?" Bo smirked.

The blonde pushed her own hair to the side and leaned into Bo's neck and gave her soft kisses before responding, "you can do that and so much more to me."

Bo sat up on her elbows for a second, "is this really happening?"

"Shh." The Valkyrie placed her finger on the Succubus' delicate lips. "Talk later." She said then bit Bo's neck and marked her.

"Hey!" The brunette slapped the girl on top of her, who was currently pulling at her tank top and trying to get her out of it. Bo didn't resist and let the girl undress her. She was watching the blonde's every move, it was a lot gentler than she imagined fucking a Valkyrie.

"You really are real." Tamsin licked her lips as she took both of Bo's breasts in her hands. "You shouldn't be real." Bo moaned out as her breasts were palmed. Her head shot back onto the felt of the pool table. "In all of my lifetimes I've never had sex with a Succubus." She commented as she flicked her tongue over one erect nipple.

Bo panted as she spoke, "So what? I'm just another creature you want to fuck of your fuck bucket lissssst." She hissed out as Tamsin bit down on her right nipple as she flicked open the button to Bo's pants.

Tamsin laughed, "You are so much more than that." She licked all the way down to Bo's waist where she was pulling at the top of her pants. Bo's hips raised in anticipation.

"Mmm Succubus is getting antsy?" She smirked as she made eye contact with the now blue eyed succubus. Bo was fully turned on. There was no going back...but not like she wanted to. She was just as into having sex as the Valkyrie was.

Tamsin ripped off her pants and discarded them to the side. She eyed the naked Succubus. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." Her eyes grew wide as she was staring at pure sex before her.

Bo blushed a little and intertwined her fingers with Tamsin's long fingers, "why am I the only one naked here?"

The Valkyrie smiled, "the night is young, succu-" she didn't even bother finishing her sentence, she couldn't resist the pure sex before her. She dove right into Bo's core. She plunged her tongue inside of her dripping wet center. Bo's hips jerked off the pool table and she squeezed the blonde's hand tighter, letting her know she's hitting the right spots. Tamsin couldn't help but express a smile at the reaction she got from the succubus on first lick. She kept smiling as she ate out the sex demon. She lifted her head from in between Bo's leg for a second, "you taste fucking amazing."

Bo moaned out. Words were too much for her as she let the Valkyrie go down on her. She was expertly flicking her tongue in her pink insides. It was making her squirm, Bo needed to feed… Bo grabbed Tamsin by the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. No words had to be spoken but Tamsin climbed back up the beauty and smashed their lips together passionately. Bo got even more turned on tasting herself on the blonde's lips. Tamsin slipped her fingers inside of Bo, she was wasting no time.

"Kiss me. Kiss me now." She pulled Tamsin into her lips crashing together so hard that their teeth's knocked together. They giggled for a moment and continued to ravish each other's mouths as Tamsin expertly worked the girl's clit. Bo was sucking out the chi from the Valkyrie, "holy shit that is ecstasy." Tamsin spoke in between their passionate kisses, "this is what sex I've been missing." Tamsin leaned down and they swapped chis once again.

Bo's eyes were crystal blue at this point, "and it's not even your turn yet..." Bo smirked and then her head shot back as Tamsin forcefully entered her dripping hole quick and fast. Bo ripped off Tamsin's top and threw it to the side. She grabbed ahold of the breasts before her and squeezed tight. Which made the blonde speed up her rhythm between Bo's legs. Bo's arms fell to her side as she lifted up her hips. She was about to explode. She dug her nails into Tamsin back and ran them all the way down the crease in her back and tucked her hands under the backside of her jeans. Tamsin smiled at the gentle way the succubus was touching her. Who knew sex with a succubus could be this gentle...and have this much meaning?

Tamsin shook the thought out of her brain and dove deeper inside the brunette. "Tam I'm gonna.."

Before Bo could finish she squealed out one of the cutest sounds of pleasure the blonde has ever heard. Bo was reaching her orgasm and the blonde was enjoying every second of it. She hurried and climbed down the girl and flicked her tongue over her clit and sucked. She lapped up the succubus' juices and then found her way back to the brunette's lips and pulled them with her own with so much meaning.

The blonde fell on top of the naked brunette. Both girls were panting hard. Bo squeezed Tamsin and kissed her on the forehead. They were both satisfied and only one girl got off. But Tamsin felt honored that the girl before her let her pleasure her. Tamsin knew she had already fallen in love with the girl and this had only sealed the deal. _ She shouldn't be real._

"Hey," Bo whispered and leaned down and gave the girl a gentle kiss on the lips, "what are you thinking about?"

Tamsin kissed her back before she answered, "how you can't be real...you just can't be." The blonde's eyes were glossing over as if she may cry.

Bo smirked, "I'll show you real." Bo flipped Tamsin onto the table and topped her. "I'm going to show you just how real a succubus can be…"

The End.


End file.
